Kacheek
Kacheek jest zwierzęciem łownym w grach Patapon i Patapon 2: DonChaka. thumb|Kacheek pospolity Opis Natura Kacheek jest podstawowym zwierzęciem łownym; przypomina pospolitego woła. Jest roślinożerny, gdy go zaatakujemy lub podejdziemy, ten zachrząka cicho i odbiegnie. Łatwo go upolować, jest dużym i powolnym celem. Zwykle pojawiają się w towarzystwie Mochichi. O stwierdzeniu, jak bardzo pospolite jest to stworzenie świadczy fakt, że ma ona własne odmiany wewnątrzgatunkowe, a niektóre, zupełnie inne stworzenia maskują się, udając Kacheeka.thumb|Kacheek uciekający przed łowcami 'Odmiany' W "Patapon" spotykamy łącznie trzy odmiany Kacheeka, w "Patapon 2" dwie dodatkowe. Różnią się one wyglądem, rzadsze odmiany dają też czasem lepsze materiały. Ich wspólnymi cechami wyglądu są dwa wystające rogi z przodu (jeden większy drugi mniejszy) oraz wystające oko. *Kacheek pospolity - zwyczajny Kacheek, cały czarny.thumb|141px|Bagienny Kacheek *Bagienny Kacheek - ma jasnoniebieskie ciapki, oraz ogon w kształcie kulki. Ponadto wyrzuca czasem lepsze materiały. Występuje na bagnach.thumb|137px|Piaszczysty Kacheek *Piaszczysty Kacheek - ma łatę w kolorze piaskowym, łata ma też kilka pierścieni wokół. Ma też ogonek w kształcie dzbanka. Ponadto wyrzuca dobre materiały. Pojawia się na pustyniach i w oazach.thumb|121px|Górski Kacheek *Górski Kacheek - ma żółtawe pasy w kształcie trójkątów, oraz ogonek w kształcie kosmyków sierści. Występuje w górach, w "Patapon 2" w misji Mist over Rocky Mountain. *Śnieżny Kacheek - ma jasnoniebieskie plecy, a także ogonek w takim samym kolorze i złożony z pojedynczych włosów. Pojawia się w dwójce, w misji Ewe and Bunnies at Bryun Snowfield. Otrzymuje zniżone obrażenia od Lodu i zwiększone od Ognia.thumb|148px|Śnieżny Kacheek 'Stworzenia udające Kacheeka' Kilka gatunków stworzeń w kamuflażach wygląda jak nietypowe Kacheeki. Ich nazwy kończą się na "-cheek", co wskazuje, że są z nimi powiązane. Ponadto, zwykle pojawiają się obok Kacheeków. Gdy je zaatakujemy, pokazują, jak wyglądają. Z reguły są agresywne. Możliwe, że polują na Kacheeki, podszywając się pod nie, a my im przeszkadzamy. *Parcheek - wielki krab, który, gdy siedzi skulony wygląda jak Kacheek z garbem i szeregiem żółtych ciapek. Co jakiś czas wystawia oko i otwiera je szeroko. *Poocheek - wielki żuk, który ukryty wygląda jak Kacheek z kilkoma pomarańcowymi ciapkami i kanciastymi wzorami na bokach. *Gancheek - wielki ślimak, schowany w muszli wygląda jak Kacheek z fioletową spiralą na boku, wystawia tylko co jakiś oko poza muszlę. W odróżnieniu od innych "fałszywych Kacheeków" jest nieagresywny. *Picheek - wielkie ptaszysko, które ukryte wygląda identycznie jak Kacheek. Jednak stoi sobie samotnie, zaś Kacheeki zwykle widujemy w grupach. Występowanie Kacheek jest najpospolitszym zwierzęciem łownym; nie ma co go długo opisywać: pojawia się na każdym polowaniu.thumb|W tle oznaczonym niebieską ramką (po prawej na dole) widać trzy Kacheeki Pojawia się też jako element tła w Patapon 3, gdzie widać go na Końcu Świata, oraz na Emblemacie Drużyny. Polowanie Kacheek jest łatwy do upolowania: Wystarczy podejść i go zaatakować dowolną klasą. Nie ucieka zbyt szybko. Jednak, jesli podejdziemy zbyt blisko, ucieka, zatem klasy typu Tatepon raczej nie są dobre do polowania, chyba, że atakują bardzo szybko. Łupy Pospolity Kacheek nie wyrzuca ciekawych materiałów, za to jego odmianom się to zdarza. *Ka-Ching *'Skórzaste Mięso' (Leather Meat, mięso poziomu pierwszego) *'Skóra Berara' (Berara Hide, skóra poziomu pierwszego) *'Kieł Kuneri '(Kuneri Fang, kieł poziomu pierwszego) *(Tylko z bagiennych Kacheeków) Kieł Itete (Itete Fang, kieł poziomu drugiego) *(Tylko z piaszczystych Kacheeków) Kieł Nazozo (Nazozo Fang, kieł poziomu czwartego) Kategoria:Zwierzęta do Polowania Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Encyklopedia